


Два пространства

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Enemies, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Mad Scientists, Male Friendship, Male Slash, No Angst, No Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Parallel Universes, Robots, Romance, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Кроме обычного пространства существует еще одно, называемое Темным; проход между ними был закрыт, но некоторые способны перемещаться между этими мирами...





	1. 1

Старенький, ржавый мотоцикл на антигравитационной подушке, или проще, гравискутер, несся, поднимая тучи пыли по серой грунтовой дороге.

Два тусклых оранжевых солнца освещали испещренную каньонами и песками долину, с редкими колючими кустиками.

Гравискутер остановился у небольшого здания, такого же старого и ржавого, как он. Человек, ехавший на нем, спустился на землю и снял с головы черный шлем. Это был молодой юноша, с длинными, чуть выше плеч прямыми и ярко-рыжими волосами, круглым загорелым лицом, одетый в кожаную куртку и джинсы. Он, прищурившись, огляделся кругом и направился к дому. Это был первый дом на холме, за ним, чуть ниже, в каньоне, находилась небольшая деревня.

Парень постучал в первый дом, и не дожидаясь ответа, зашел внутрь. Внутри было пыльно, пахло машинным маслом и валялись кучи разнообразных частей от роботов, гравискутеров и прочих приборов. Из-за одного такого завала высунулась белокурая, кудрявая голова, а затем и весь мальчишка, в рабочих толстых перчатках.

«Дерек, ты вернулся! Что на этот раз?» — весело крикнул он вошедшему, и на его усыпанном веснушками лице растянулась добродушная улыбка.

Дерек молча скинул со спины на пол рюкзак, который с лязгом и грохотом упал на пыльные доски.

«Здесь куча хлама, оставшегося от разбитого звездолета в дальнем каньоне. Я подумал, что для тебя, Рик, здесь может найтись что-то полезное» — сообщил, наконец Дерек, пожав плечами.

Белокурый парень уже рылся в рюкзаке Дерека. «Это же!.. Кристалл… Но…» — радостно вскрикнувший Рик, продолжая бормотать себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, выудил из мешка кусок фиолетового прозрачного камушка, сплавленного с куском некого механизма.

«Что это? Что ты там говоришь?» — недовольно спросил Дерек, наклоняясь к парню и тоже смотря на кристалл. В глубине кристалла мерцали странные, будто живые, фиолетовые огоньки, и отражались в почти таких же, светло сиреневых, блеклых глазах Рика.

«Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ты сказал, что нашел это на звездолете? А не может ли быть тот звездолет — кораблем пришельцев?!» — воскликнул он.

Дерек пожал плечами. «Все возможно… Я читал много легенд, рассказывающих о могущественных существах, как, вероятно, и ты, и, если они реально существовали когда-то, то вполне возможно, что они были инопланетянами, а сейчас зачем-то прилетели к нам снова… Или случайно потерпели крушение».

Глаза Рика загорелись и он схватил Дерека за плечи — «Ты должен показать мне этот корабль!» — воскликнул он, крепко сжимая в руке заветный кристалл. Дерек снова пожал плечами и кивнул головой в сторону каньона. Рик скрылся за кучами железяк и через пару минут показался снова, беспорядочно что-то кидающий в мешок и пытающийся одновременно с этим напялить на себя куртку. Дерек наблюдал за ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Вскоре, они оба вышли наружу и Рик, зажмурившись от непривычного после темного дома яркого света, попытался закрыть входную дверь. Когда ему это удалось, они с Риком, усевшись на гравискутер, покатили вниз по каньону.

«Там!» — крикнул Дерек Рику, силясь преодолеть шум ветра и указал вниз, на обочину дороги.

Рик старательно вглядывался вдаль, сдвинув свои густые светлые брови к самой переносице. Дерек затормозил гравискутер в тени большого камня, и они с Риком пешком спустились вниз, к обломкам большого корабля.

Рик внимательно изучил останки. «Он здесь совсем недавно… Но не похоже, что это звездолёт, насколько я могу судить из его устройства». — сообщил он, отковыривая одну из боковых пластин обшивки взятой с собой отверткой.

Дерек с интересом присел рядом. «Что это тогда? И откуда? В ближайших городах нет таких технологий…» — спросил парень.

Дерек потрогал рукой обшивку машины. Она была выкрашена в ярко желтый цвет, внутренние же части, и, некоторые торчащие снаружи провода, трубки и детали, сплошь все были черными и блестящими. Рик отковырял еще одну пластину и засунул внутрь руку с фонариком. Внутри корабля тоже все было черное, и кое-где виднелись желтые элементы. Рик положил фонарик на край одной из труб и полез в отверстие сам. Когда он спустился на дно, за ним, опасливо осмотревшись по сторонам, полез и Дерек.

Рик поднял свой фонарик и пошел, предположительно, к носу корабля, где должен был располагаться центр управления. Он оказался прав; вскоре парни наткнулись на проход, ведущий в небольшую комнату, где находилось множество пультов и кнопок, утыканных такими же фиолетовыми кристаллами, какой нашел Дерек; вместо передней стены корабля было черное, прозрачное в одну сторону стекло, через которое виднелся плоский, квадратный нос машины.

Рик коснулся руками пультов, и некоторые из кристаллов замерцали; замерцали и глаза Рика. Дерек взволновано схватил его за плечо. На приборах начали гореть огни, что-то загудело и машина качнулась. Дерек испуганно оттащил Рика от пультов, и те вновь потухли. Глаза парня все еще сияли изнутри мягким фиолетовым светом, а потом вновь стали привычно блеклыми и пустыми. Он с ужасом глянул на Дерека, потом на пульты, и, вырвавшись, кинулся назад в коридор.

Дерек побежал за ним. «Рик, подожди! Что это было, что случилось?!» Дереку наконец удалось схватить парня за руку и остановить. Они были все еще внутри корабля. Тусклые лампы с потолка коридора освещали длинное, веснушчатое лицо Рика и отражались в его сиреневых глазах. Парень отвернулся.

«С тобой все в порядке? Ты знаешь, что это было?» — снова требовательно спросил Дерек, дергая Рика за плечо.

Рик пожал плечами. «Кажется, меня ударило током и я случайно что-то включил в этой машине». — неуверенно сообщил Рик — «Никогда не видел таких фиолетовых кристаллов… Они очень мощные. Наверняка… Инопланетные!» — неубедительно добавил он, все еще сжимая в кулаке кусочек фиолетового камня. Снаружи что-то зашумело и послышались голоса.

«Эй, ты слышал?! Неужели пустынные разбойники? Или охотники за сокровищами вроде нас!» — всполошился Дерек.

Рик замер на месте, а затем опрометью кинулся в зал управления. Дерек остановился у входа. Кто-то и правда ходил и шуршал снаружи, уже совсем близко, видимо, ища вход в машину. Рик выдернул пару кристаллов и металлическую карточку из одного из пультов и распихал все это по карманам. Парни кинулись к дырке через которую забрались внутрь. Им в глаза ударил яркий искусственный свет. Дерек, шедший впереди, оттолкнул назад идущего за ним Рика.

«Тут кто-то есть!» — закричал голос сверху.

«Подпространственники?» — спросил второй.

Рик испуганно схватил Дерека за край куртки.

«Посвети еще раз!» — приказал второй.

Первый снова крикнул в проем — «Выходите, или мы будем стрелять!»

Дерек тронул Рика за плечо — «Идем, скажем, случайно сюда забрались, наврем чего-нибудь… Это походу какие-то серьезные люди из правительства…»

Парни подошли к трещине в корпусе и Дерек закричал — «Не стреляйте, мы выходим!» Наверху зашумели, Дерек полез наверх, Рик за ним. Два мутных солнца ослепляющие ударили в глаза и Дерек опустился на четвереньки, закрываясь от них рукой.

«Это люди!» — раздраженно закричал кто-то прямо над ухом Дерека.

Дерек поднялся и, отряхнув с себя песок, огляделся по сторонам. Рик, нахмурившись, стоял позади него. Вокруг них собралась целая группа людей в защитных костюмах с эмблемами и автоматами, а каньон вокруг места крушения был оцеплен ограничительными лентами и знаками.

Один из людей снял с головы капюшон и подошел к Дереку с Риком. «Вы понимаете, что это опасный объект, тут произошла авария, могли пострадать люди… А вы тут лазаете! Это вам не детская площадка!» — разозлено закричал человек. Он был не намного старше Дерека и Рика, сутулый, бледный, с торчащими в разные стороны черными волосами и в больших квадратных очках, за которыми плохо были различимы глаза.

Парни молчали. «Что с ними делать, профессор?» — обратился один из людей с автоматом к ученому. Ученый недовольно встряхнул лохматой головой и, поправив очки, сообщил — «Отправьте их на нашу базу, мало ли чем их там облучило на корабле».

Дерек недовольно нахмурился — «Никуда мы не пойдем, мы там даже ничего взять то не успели, с чего это нас чем-то облучило то?!»

Профессор тоже нахмурился и замахал руками — «Ты не понимаешь! Это… Это не обычный корабль! Даже то, что вы туда спустились, могло как-то на вас повлиять. Мы обязаны это проверить, что бы вы не заразили других людей!» Один из исследователей ткнул Дерека автоматом в спину и они с Риком нехотя отправились наверх каньона. Профессор же снова нацепил капюшон и пошел к упавшему кораблю.

Ричарда и Дерека отвели к небольшой переездной научной станции наверху каньона, около которой тоже стояло несколько охранников с оружием. Внутри находились в основном различные приборы, какие-то механизмы, колбочки, пахло лекарствами. Охранник привел их в одну из лабораторий, где стояли различные медицинские устройства, в том числе большой сканер. Около сканера что-то делала девушка в белом платке. Она обернулась и вопросительно глянула на вошедших.

«Неогид Диогенович поймал их в закрытой зоне у объекта. Проверь, не подцепили ли они чего, и отпусти». — объяснил охранник. Девушка кивнула и строго сказала Дереку, указав на сканер — «Сними куртку и сядь здесь. Он проверит, нет ли на тебе следов опасного излучения или инородных тел».

Дерек недоверчиво скинул куртку и уселся под сканером. Девушка нажала несколько кнопок и прибор с гудением зашевелился.

Прошло около пяти минут, свет погас, и девушка удовлетворенно качнула головой — «С тобой все в порядке. Можешь идти».

Дерек встал и схватив свою куртку остановился у дверей «Я подожду друга». — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд девушки.

Рика тоже усадили под сканер. Его он почему-то проверял дольше, девушка на что-то подозрительно уставилась в своем экране, Дерек обеспокоенно глядел на нее, но, в конце концов, она сказала, что с Риком тоже все хорошо, и они оба могут идти. Дерек облегченно вздохнул и парни поскорее выбежали из переездной лаборатории. Но, как только они сошли с ее ступенек, как что-то прогромыхало совсем рядом с ними. Люди вокруг всполошились и забегали. Рик схватил Дерека за руку и потащил к большому камню, за которым можно было бы укрыться от поднявшегося песка. Переждав пару минут, они выглянули наружу.

К базе-лаборатории летел странный робот, ярко желтый, с черными блестящими деталями и чем-то наподобие бура в низу; квадратный, с темным непроницаемым стеклом и двумя лазерными пушками по бокам, над двигателями, из которых он и палил по лаборатории. Охрана стала стрелять в ответ, но их лазеры просто-напросто отбивались от корпуса, не причиняя роботу никакого вреда.

«Скорее бежим отсюда, пока и нас не заметили!» — прошептал Рик.

«Но… Мы должны помочь им!» — возразил Дерек.

«Как? У нас даже оружия нет, Дерек, надо бежать, пока не поздно!»

Рик потряс его за плечи. Дерек решительно оттолкнул Рика — «Этот робот похож на корабль, который мы видели в пустыне… Ты знаешь его слабые места, или что-то подобное? Ты взял от туда с собой какие-то штуки, может они помогут?» — старательно пытался рассуждать Дерек, схватившись за свою рыжую голову.

Рик обреченно вздохнул и задумчиво ответил — «Ну… Полагаю для начала надо его обездвижить… Чем-то сломать двигатели, те два». — Рик указал на прямоугольные установки внизу робота, из которых вырывался голубоватый дым.

Дерек поковырялся рукой в песке и выудил два острых камня. Робот тем временем подобрался уже к самой лаборатории, а из каньона бежали на подмогу профессор со своей командой. Выстрелы тех, как и предыдущих, не причиняли роботу никакого вреда. Пока робот на время отвлекся на вновь прибывших, Дерек выскочил из своего укрытия и швырнул один из камней в двигатель машины. Вырывающийся поток воздуха засосал камешек внутрь, мотор забарахлил, повалил дым, а Дерек поскорее швырнул второй булыжник, который благополучно заблокировал оставшийся двигатель, и робот грохнулся в песок. Он продолжал стрелять, но теперь уже бестолково, в камни неподалеку.

Ричард выскочил из-за камня и поспешил к Дереку. Профессор удивленно на них уставился. Охранники брали в окружение сбитого робота.

Рик тоже подошел к ним и указал на одну из боковых решеток — «Если снять эту, можно сразу попасть внутрь» — объяснил он.

Один из людей выбил краем автомата решетку и посветил внутрь фонарем. В роботе было пусто, только куча механизмов и фиолетовые кристаллы. По-видимому, он управлялся от куда-то из поста дистанционно, или действовал по разработанной программе, без участия пилота. Охранник расстрелял из своего оружия кристаллы внутри робота и тот окончательно затих.

Профессор осмотрел робота и что-то записал в блокнот, а затем подошел к все еще стоявшим рядом Дереку и Рику.

«Я бы хотел… Эммм… Поблагодарить вас за помощь». — он неуверенно протянул Дереку бледную худую руку. Дерек пожал ее.

«Что это?» — спросил Дерек, указав на робота. Ученый растерянно подергал очки на своем длинном носу. Дерек вопросительно глядел на него. Ученый заволновался еще больше.

«Эта штука, точно такая же, как была в пустыне, где мы лазили. И все это очень подозрительно, не находите?!» — встрял в разговор Рик, грозно сверкая глазами.

Профессор вздохнул — «Да, вы правы… Я не хотел пугать людей, но сейчас похоже у меня нет выбора…» — сочувственно сказал он и снова поправив очки, рассказал — «Я, Неогид Диогеновч, работал в секретном проекте, изучающим Темное Подпространство…»

«Что, что?» — перебил его Дерек. Рик задумчиво посмотрел в сторону.

«Кроме нашего, скажем так, обычного мира, назовем его Обычное Пространство, есть еще один… Скажем так, не совсем обычный. Темное Подпространство. Оно, как понятно из названия, находиться под нашим пространством, где-то в другом слое материи, этого точно я и сам не знаю, но факт в том, что на нашей планете существует два отдельных пространства, и каждое из них населено различными существами. Обычно эти пространства не пересекаются друг с другом и никто даже не знает о существовании второго… Но иногда происходит так, что в пространствах образуются червоточины, мосты, соединяющие их друг с другом и сквозь них можно попадать туда и обратно.

К слову сказать, эти червоточины открывались достаточно часто, и многие люди, случайно и нарочно, ходили из мира в мир; потому что, провалившись в подпространство, ты становишься не видим в обычном пространстве; фактически — обретаешь невидимость, и многие находили в этом большую выгоду… Оно и понятно.

Темное подпространство совсем не похоже на наше… Оно такое, будто весь обычный мир смотришь через негатив и черный клубящийся туман, изредка рассекаемый молниями и вспышками света… Казалось бы, в столь мрачном месте никто не может жить. Но однажды оказалось, что темное подпространство отнюдь не пустынно… В нем тоже обитали существа, похожие на людей, но и во многом отличные от них, как и само подпространство.

Большинство людей могло лишь на несколько минут провалиться в самые ближние, соединенные хоть как-то с нашим пространством слои подпространства, так же как и средь его жителей мало кто мог по-настоящему проникнуть в мир людей. Но в один из дней, как я сказал, жители узнали друг о друге. Жители подпространства были меньше ростом, с бледной кожей, мягкими, как туман, фиолетовыми и черными волосами, горящими блеклыми глазами и длинными, торчащими, почти как у кроликов, покрытыми шерстью треугольными ушами. В подпространстве вечно бушевали страшные грозы и вообще, как я понимаю, было очень жутко, хоть этого ни я, ни кто бы то ни было не знает наверняка, но что известно точно, это то, что жители темного подпространства захотели попасть в мир людей, а люди этому были совсем не рады».

Дерек покачал головой — «Я слышал о какой-то древней войне с похожим сюжетом…»

Неогид горящими глазами уставился на него — «Именно! Все строжайше засекречено, но люди действительно воевали с теми существами за право владеть обычным пространством, и, как можешь видеть, победили. Но пару дней назад, наши приборы засекли странное волнение на границах пространств. Обычно они всегда колеблются от кратковременных скачков людей и подпространственников, но тут… Приборы словно сошли с ума, поднялась тревога… А потом стали появляться эти машины, неожиданно, из подпространства, и без предупреждения палить в людей и их постройки… В начале небольшие корабли, вроде того, в каньоне, а потом и боевые роботы… Меня с нашей группой отправили разузнать, что именно происходит, и как это остановить» — Неогид развел руками.

Рик задумчиво почесал затылок. «Вторжение?» — предположил он. 

Профессор пожал плечами — «Похоже на то. Наше оружие на них не действует… Надо подготовиться и что-то придумать, не можем же мы все время швыряться камушками им в двигатели…» 

Повисло молчание. «Думаю, для начала, стоит предупредить людей ближайшего города». — сказал Неогид. Рик согласно закивал. 

«А ты что будешь делать?» — спросил Дерек Неогида.

«Полагаю, разбирать остатки этого робота, что бы понять его устройство и слабые места» — ученый кивнул на сбитую машину. 

Рик потянул Дерека за рукав — «Скорее, вернемся в город и сообщим им об опасности!» 

Глаза его снова засияли фиолетовым светом. Неогид подозрительно уставился на Рика, но ничего не сказал и парни скрылись в каньоне, за которым остался их гравискутер.


	2. 2

Дерек сидел на городской стене и смотрел сквозь обломок машинного стекла на одно из солнц. Кто-то тронул его за плечо и он обернулся.

Позади стоял Рик. «Скорее, идем, я должен показать тебе…!» — он потащил парня за руку.

Дерек непонимающе побежал следом за ним.

Они добрались до края каньона и заглянули вниз. По нему шел целый отряд черно-желтых роботов. Дерек ударил кулаком о песок.

«Они идут к деревне!» — прошептал он. Парни кинулись бежать назад.

Отряд охранников в защитных костюмах теперь ходил и по их поселку. Рик подбежал к одному из них и завопил — «Группа роботов подространсвенников, левый каньон, идет сюда!» Охранник перепугался и кинулся собирать людей, а Рик, крича, побежал дальше.

«Куда теперь?» — забеспокоился Дерек.

«К Неогиду, он вроде как почти собрал какое-то новое оружие…» — объяснил Рик.

«К кому-кому? Кто это?» — Дерек почесал рыжую голову, силясь вспомнить.

«Неогиду! Ну, тот ученый! Я помогал ему последние пару дней с машинами подпространсвенников и мы выяснили, как приспособить их кристаллы к нашим автоматам!» — воскликнул Рик.

Дерек пораженно глядел на друга. «Надо же…» — протянул он слегка обиженно, что его не посвятили в это дело ранее.

Вскоре они подобрались к стенам все той же передвижной лаборатории и зашли внутрь.

«Нео! Неогид!» — громко позвал Рик.

Ученый, сидевший в полутьме за своим рабочим столом и что-то моделирующий на голографическом экране, поднял голову. Он был без очков и глаза его ярко светились; они были невероятно яркого, не то ультрамаринового, не то цвета морской волны оттенка, напоминающие огоньки на мигающих вокруг машинах; быть может, они были механическими имплантами, но, в любом случае, они были пугающе завораживающими. Неогид глянул на Дерека, слегка покраснел и отвел в сторону свой сияющий взгляд.

«А, и ты тут, Дерек… Рик много о тебе рассказывал» — сказал он. Дерек продолжал с наивным любопытством глядеть на ученого.

«Отряд роботов идет к нам по каньону! Я сказал охране». — вмешался Ричард. Неогид заволновался.

«Я почти достроил оружие… Ричард, помоги мне, у нас мало времени. Дерек, иди в каньон, помоги охране!» — ученый засуетился и стал переворачивать на своем столе какие-то бумаги. Дерек недовольно глянул на Неогида, потом на Рика, молча пару минут постоял на месте, а затем, таки схватив автомат, кинулся к каньону, где засел оборонительный отряд.

Группа роботов неумолимо шла по дну каньона в сторону их города. Несколько человек стали стрелять, но, как и прежде, лазеры отбивались от обшивки, не оставляя на ней и царапинки. Дерек прикинул расстояние до машин — от сюда запустить мусор им в двигатели он никак не сможет, а спуститься вниз незамеченным — тем более. Вся надежда была на оружие Неогида. Роботы открыли ответный огонь, несколько солдат упало. Другие оттащили раненных в поселение. Отряд начал отступать назад к городу. Дерек бегло заметил, что пара сверхзвуковых поездов ушла по рельсам куда-то на запад — очевидно, люди спешили сбежать из незащищенного города.

Дерек кинулся бежать назад. Неогид с Риком в это время как раз выбежали из лаборатории; Рик тащил странного вида автомат утыканный светящимися фиолетовыми кристаллами. Дерек спрятался за камнем и стал следить за ними — первый робот как раз начал приближаться к ближайшему дому на холме. Ричард поднял свое модернизированное оружие и выстрелил из него в робота. Яркий фиолетовый луч пробил лобовое стекло и вражеский дрон грохнулся на землю.

Дерек с радостным воплем выскочил из своего укрытия и кинулся к другу, вопя — «У тебя получилось! Оно работает!»

Рик со вздохом отдал автомат Дереку. «Возьми, ты лучше стреляешь. Все точно так же, как на обычном автомате, только энергия для выстрела берётся из кристалла».

Дерек кивнул и, взяв оружие, стал его рассматривать. Неогид взволнованно суетился рядом. «Еще идут!» — сказал он, дергая Дерека за рукав. Парень прицелился и пальнул фиолетовым лучом во вновь прибывающих роботов подпространственников.

Через некоторое время, Дереку удалось сломать все вражеские машины и он весело подкинул автомат в руках. Неогид, стоявший рядом, облегченно опустил взъерошенную голову на плечо Дерека, но тот даже не обратил это внимание. Со лба Неогида капали крупные капли пота.

«Боюсь, что к нам придут еще роботы… Это была только первая волна» — сказал ученый, повернувшись к Дереку.

Тот пожал плечами и задумчиво повертел оружие в руках. «Одной такой штуки нам не хватит».— подытожил он.

«Мы должны отправиться в Белую Башню, там есть более продвинутые технологии и люди, которые помогут нам в этом деле» — сказал Неогид, задумчиво поправляя очки на длинном носу.

«Я…Я могу тебе помочь! Я же инженер и к тому же разбираюсь в подпростра…» — начал было Рик, но осекся и испуганно глянул на Неогида.

Но ученый, кажется, этого не заметил, и спокойно согласился — «Конечно, Ричард, ты можешь поехать с нами и помочь».

Дерек поспешил встрять в разговор — «А я? Я тоже поеду!» — он на всякий случай придвинулся поближе к профессору, что бы тот про него не забыл. Неогид снова слегка покраснел и ответил — «Ну что же, и твоя помощь лишней не будет… Мы прицепим мою лабораторию к одному из сверхзвуковых поездов. Башня находиться как раз недалеко от путей и мы быстро до нее доберемся».

Дерек радостно кивнул и, вручив автомат обратно Неогиду, вприпрыжку ускакал; Рик поспешил за ним.

«Дерек! Ты же понимаешь, что это не просто веселое приключение…» — сказал Рик.

Дерек в ответ пожал плечами — «Я знаю, что это серьезно, но пока что… Да и вообще, любое приключение — это здорово. Я ничего не боюсь. Столько всего интересного происходит, я не могу этого пропустить!» — парень встряхнул рыжей головой и широко улыбнулся, а Рик устало вздохнул.

Вскоре, они уже стояли на станции на окраине города, закинув за спину рюкзаки и автоматы. Дерек переминался с ноги на ногу, а Рик задумчиво глядел на наручные часы. Поднимая пыль, вдалеке показался старый поезд, с прицепленной вместо последнего вагона переездной лабораторией Неогида. Скрепя рессорами, поезд затормозил около станции. Стены его поржавели и покрылись трещинами, в прорехи забились камни и песок. Дверь одного из вагонов отворилась и от туда выглянул Неогид. Он замахал рукой Дереку и они с Риком забрались в тот же вагон.

Неогид ткнул кнопку на приборе на своей руке, в виде пластиковой перчатки и крикнул — «Все, отправляемся!» В передатчике заворчали в ответ, раздалось неприятное лязганье, и поезд с резким рывков тронулся в путь.

Рик уселся на одну из скамеек около окна, Дерек рядом с ним.

«Мне нужно следить за поездом и остальными людьми, я пойду в главный вагон» — сказал им Неогид и удалился.

За окном пролетали каньоны и прерии, сдобренные кое-где небольшими кустиками и колючками. Некоторые из них цвели мелкими желтыми цветочками. Рик глядел на них своим блеклым, затуманенным взглядом; на миг его глаза снова полыхнули фиолетовым, а затем потухли. Дерек молча копался в своем рюкзаке, затем выудил оттуда печенье и протянул Рику. Тот улыбнувшись, отломил кусочек. В окне, медленно спускались за большой каньон, одно за другим, два солнца, освещая прерии красноватым цветом. Дерек опустил голову на плечо Рика; мерный стук колес усыплял его, как и мелькающие однообразные пейзажи за окном.

Кто-то тряс Дерека за плечи.

«Дерек, Дерек, проснись!» — крикнули ему в ухо.

Парень недовольно приоткрыл глаза; Ричард, сидевший рядом, нагнулся к нему. «Мы уже далеко, где-то за Северным Каньоном. Неогид сделал привал на пару часов, что бы пополнить запасы воды из установки в скалах». — сказал он.

Дерек поднялся и зевая потянул руки. «Пошли пройдемся, у меня ноги затекли так сидеть». — попросил Рик, поднимаясь и направляясь к двери вагона. Дерек устало поднялся и побежал за ним.

Парни вышли на улицу. Поднялось пока что лишь одно из солнц, было прохладно и от людей и кустов падали длинные тени. Вдалеке в горах торчал шпиль добывающей воду установки, у которой возились точки — люди, вероятно, и Неогид среди них.

Дерек уселся на шпалы, еще не нагретые палящими солнечными лучами и уставился вдаль. «Что же это за таинственная башня, куда мы едем?» — задумчиво протянул он.

Рик сел рядом. «Скорее всего, какая-то продвинутая база, где есть ученые и военные, разбирающиеся в подпространстве…» — сказал он.

Прошел час, а поезд все стоял на месте. Рик сходил внутрь и минут через пятнадцать появился снова с железной тарелкой в руках. Дерек вопросительно глянул на друга. Тот протянул ему тарелку; тарелка была наполнена аппетитно пахнущими вареными макаронами с тушенкой. «Сходил узнать, как дела; профессор Неогид еще не вернулся, а машинист устроил обеденный перерыв. Вот, мне тоже дали» — объяснил Рик, протягивая Дереку ложку. Парни уселись на плоский камень рядом с рельсами и стали лопать маслянистые макароны. Над каньоном парили птицы; воздух стал прогреваться, в пещерах зашевелился туман и закрыл собой шпиль водяной установки.

Позади парней послышался странный шум. Только Дерек успел оглянуться, как поезд со скрипом сорвался с места и скрылся в потоке света где-то за горизонтом. «Он ушел на сверхсветовую!» — испуганно воскликнул Рик.

Дерек сердито ударил ложкой о пустую тарелку. «Они уехали без нас?!» — прокричал он, оглядываясь в сторону установки, но все горы были покрыты густым слоем тумана.

«Вероятно, мы проглядели возвращение Неогида… Придется идти пешком по рельсам, так мы не заблудимся… Поезд уже не догнать». — тихо сказал Рик. — «Не думал, что это развалюха способна лететь выше скорости света… Но, похоже, Неогид что-то там модернизировал…»

«Сколько лет мы пешком топать по этим рельсам будем?!» — рассердился Дерек.

Рик положил руку ему на плечо — «Назад идти, вероятно, столько же, и не факт, что мы не найдем там развалины города и кучу роботов… Мы должны пойти вперед, половину пути мы уже точно прошли…» — ободряюще сообщил он.

Дерек вздохнул и кинул тарелку в песок. «Не тащить же с собой, положить даже некуда…» — объяснил он молча кивнувшему Рику и они с другом медленно направились на север по железнодорожным путям, навстречу восходящим солнцам.


	3. 3

Сухой ветер пронес с шорохом моток колючек прямо под самыми ногами Дерека. Парень устало нагнулся.

«Мы идем уже несколько часов, Рик… А этим каньонам нет и конца, как и железной дороге…» — прошептал, кашляя, он. Рик пожал плечами. Что-то со свистом пролетело над его ухом и, ударившись в песок, оставило на нем темный дымящийся след.

Парни одновременно обернулись. Позади них, со стороны города, прямо над железной дорогой, летел вражеский робот. Дерек толкнул Рика в бок и кинулся прочь с дороги, к каменистым холмам. Они соскользнули вниз, под поросший колючками откос и прижались к песочному бархану. Робот подлетел к ним и замер наверху бархана прямо над их головами, водя из стороны в сторону сканером на передней части корпуса. «Его луч не видит нас под откосом» — шепотом сказал Рик на ухо Дереку.

Робот медленно полетел вперед. «Если он вылетит за пределы холма, то увидит нас с противоположной стороны!» — запаниковал Дерек. Бежать и правда было некуда, и других укрытий по близости не было.

Рик схватил Дерека за руку и сжал в своей ладони его ладонь. «Держись крепче!» — крикнул он, и глаза его ярко засияли фиолетовым.

«Что ты делаешь… Аааа!» — только и успел вымолвить Дерек.

Земля под его ногами стала пропадать, а вокруг со всех сторон на него надвинулись черные плотные тучи; они становились все гуще и гуще, краски окружающего мира стали блекнуть, солнца растворились в мутной пелене и, под конец, остатки реального мира оказались где-то вдалеке, словно за матовым стеклом, еле различимые, а впереди выросли другие, серо-голубые пески и светло зеленые горы.

Рик продолжал крепко сжимать его руку, а глаза его засветились еще ярче. «Мы в Темном Подпрострнсветве. Тут робот не сможет увидеть нас». — сказал Рик.

Голос его звучал так, словно он говорил в железную коробку — глухо отдавался и разносился эхом вокруг. Дерек обернулся по сторонам; робот все еще висел над барханом, еле различимый отсюда; на миг Дереку показалось, что около машины он видит странную девушку, с торчащими фиолетовыми ушами, но потом все окутали темные облака. Рик ускорил шаг, и тучи вокруг заколыхались, оборачиваясь в один плотный тоннель; Дереку подумалось, что они летят сквозь какой-то длинный колодец.

Через некоторое время, Рик стал тормозить, тучи замедляться, краски обретать яркость и с глухим электрическим гулом парни вывались в песок Обычного Пространства. Дерек поднялся и отряхнул голову от песка; робот исчез, знакомые каньоны тоже. Впереди, в углублении между двух песчаных холмов виднелась высокая белая башня, увенчанная длинным шпилем с ярким зеленым огоньком на конце. Вокруг нее вились спиралью черные толстые провода и трубы, объединённые в одну конструкцию и напоминающие издалека ленту, опутывающую башню почти до половины; внизу лента расширялась, образуя кольцо, наполненное отдельными, такими же белыми строениями и еще двумя, маленькими, по сравнению с основной, башенками. В самом низу башни можно было различить крыльцо и толстые защитные двери, утонувшие в песчаных водах.

Дерек, все еще не пришедший в себя, растерянно ворошил свои волосы. «Мы нашли ее! Ту самую Белую Башню». — весело сказал Рик. Глаза его потухли и он снова выглядел, как обычно.

«Но как мы попали сюда? Где робот? Мы телепортировались?» — Дерек недоуменно обернулся к Рику.

Рик слегка покраснел и развел руками. «Ну… Думаю теперь придумывать отговорки уже не будет смысла… Я давно тебя знаю, Дерек, и я тебе кое-что расскажу…» — таинственно прошептал Рик, подходя еще ближе к Дереку и заглядывая ему прямо в глаза. Тот удивленно молчал.

«Я… Я не совсем, скажем так, человек…» — протянул он.

Дерек потряс рыжей головой — «Что? Что ты несешь?»

Рик взмахнул руками — «Да послушай ты!»

Они уселись прямо на горячий песок и Рик продолжил — «Давным-давно, как и рассказал профессор, из Темного Подпространства явились его жители, в надежде захватить наш мир и забрать его себе. Началась война, люди победили, а те из подпространсвенников, кто выжил, ушли назад… Но не все люди и не все подпространственники были так враждебны друг к другу… Мой отец был, например, совсем не против этих существ, и во время одной из атак помог молодой девушке и ее сестре, существам из темного подпространства. Одна из них, Линель, стала моей матерью» -смущенно добавил Рик.

Дерек всплеснул руками — «Так вот почему…! Значит ты — наполовину человек, наполовину подпространственник, и у тебя есть часть их способностей… И глаза такие… И ты тоже можешь проникать в подпространство!» — восхищенно прошептал Дерек.

Рик закивал головой. «Но это не так весело, как ты думаешь. В конце концов, люди из властей узнали об этом и забрали их… Мою маму и ее сестру. Отец говорил, что все-таки спас их, и заставил вернуться назад, в подпространство. Никто не должен знать, что я полукровка, Дерек, иначе мне несдобровать».

Дерек нахмурился и, обняв Рика за плечи, серьезно сказал — «Я обещаю, Ричард, что никому не расскажу… Но разве нельзя как-то договориться, и избежать новой войны… Ведь твои родители…»

Рик перебил его — «Мои родители были исключением. Я пытался говорить с подпространственниками, но никто никогда мне не отвечал. Боюсь, большинство из них ничего не хочет слушать и считает врагами всех людей и их союзников… А меня и мою маму с ее сестрой — предателями… Как впрочем считают и люди с этой стороны, только в свою пользу. Идем скорее к башне, там, вероятно, мы найдем больше ответов на наши вопросы».

Рик резко поднялся и направился вниз с холма. Дерек закивал головой и, печально улыбнувшись, поспешил за другом в сторону Белой Башни, гордо сверкающей над песками.

Около крыльца Дерек разглядел какого-то человека; тот нес кучу металлолома, по-видимому, из пустыни.

«Скорее, пока он не зашел, надо его позвать!» — воскликнул Дерек, ускоряя шаг.

«Кого?» — не понял Рик.

«Этого, ну как его там… Диоген… Гидеон?» — Дерек почесал затылок, и, не дождавшись ответа Рика, завопил — «Профессор! Профессор, стойте!»

Ученый стал удивлено оглядываться и заметил бегущих к нему ребят.

«Вы что там делали? Вы где ходили?» — рассердился он на них.

«Мы?! Вы нас забыли в каньоне! Без нас уехали!» — подбежавший к крыльцу Дерек хотел кинуться с кулаками на Неогида, но Рик оттащил его назад.

«От куда я знал, что вас в тот момент не было в поезде? За временем надо было следить, я сказал, во сколько мы отъезжаем!» — сердито стал оправдываться Неогид.

«Спокойно, пойдемте уже в башню. У нас нет времени на бессмысленные споры!» — воскликнул Рик, встав между ними. Неогид согласно закивал головой и открыл карточкой входную дверь. Рик и Дерек прошли следом за ним внутрь.

Они оказались в темном коридоре, подсвечиваемом зеленоватыми лампами. Неогид повел их по лабиринту из таких ходов и они вышли в большую, достаточно светлую залу; в ее центре находилось розовое энергетическое поле, иногда потрескивающее и сыплющее искрами. Оно отделяло одну половину башни от другой.

«Когда мы сюда пришли, тут было совсем пусто, а вторую половину залы преграждал этот экран. Никто пока не выяснил, откуда он тут, и как его отключить. Попасть в ту половину башни другим путем нельзя». — объяснил Неогид. — «На всякий случай тут по сменам дежурит охрана. Мало ли что может скрываться за тем полем и в какой момент оно отключиться».

Они прошли чуть дальше и Неогид указал на один из трех светлых стеклянных коридоров — «Этот ведет к жилым отсекам».

За тем на следующие два — «Этот к лабораториям, а последний — к складам. На складе мы сложили добытые образцы, припасы и устроили столовую. Располагайтесь. Я буду в крайней лаборатории». Ученый кивнул им головой и ушел.

Дерек подошел к защитному полю. «Интересно, что там?» — спросил он Рика. Тот пожал плечами.

«Не нравиться мне оно…» — добавил Рик.

Один из охранников подошел к ним. «Вы те новенькие из деревни, да? Займитесь делом. Например, тоже вот у поля подежурите. Наша смена скоро закончиться». — сказал охранник Дереку и вручил ему свой автомат. Тот растерянно пожал плечами. Рик, усмехнувшись, толкнул локтем Дерека и убежал.

«Ты, куда… Стой! Не оставляй меня тут…» — крикнул вслед Дерек, но парень уже скрылся в одном из коридоров. Дерек вздохнул принялся бродить около поля, изредка переговариваясь о чем-нибудь со вторым охранником.

Через пару часов на смену у поля пришли другие солдаты и Дерек направился искать Рика. Или хотя бы столовую. Он уже достаточно долго в одиночестве бродил по огромным запутанным залам башни. Холодные металлические и стеклянные балки сплетались странными узорами и тяготили над ним; Дерек ускорил шаг. Он сам не знал, куда он шел, и через пару светлых, залитых солнечными лучами коридоров попал в один темный, без стеклянных перекрытий и окон; в конце этого коридора горел зеленоватый свет. Дерек направился к нему. Это оказалась приоткрытая дверь лаборатории, и парень заглянул внутрь.

Лаборатория была просторной, с огромным, в виде купола потолком, полна таинственными техническими приспособлениями и столами, заваленными разнообразными инструментами и предметами. За одним из таких столов сидел Неогид, склонившись над небольшим ретранслятором энергетического поля. В лаборатории висела непроницаемая, почти ощутимая тишина, лишь изредка скрип завинчиваемых Неогидом деталек на приборе нарушал её; кроме ученого никого тут больше не было.

Дерек тихо подошел к столу и нагнулся вниз, посмотреть, что делает профессор. Тот, вероятно, искал способ отключения большого поля в зале. Неогид испуганно вздрогнул и уронил отвертку. «Не подкрадывайтесь ко мне так, я же работаю!» — разозлено воскликнул он и поднял голову, что бы посмотреть, кто это, собственно, был.

«А, Дерек… » — ученый смутился и слегка покраснел.

«Что-то нужно? Как дела на посту у защитного экрана?» — строго осведомился он.

Дерек уселся на край стола профессора. «Да, в общем-то, ничего. Моя смена у щита закончилась, и я пошел осмотреться в башне…» То, что профессор обо всем происходящем вокруг уже знает, казалось Дереку совершенно естественным, потому он сразу решил начать рассказ о себе.

Неогид откинулся на спинке стула и перебил его — «Ты просто заблудился, да?» Он тихо засмеялся. Дерек обиженно нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Зеленоватые глаза Неогида ярко блестели из-под очков. Он задумчиво глядел на Дерека. Среди этой идеально чистой, холодной, железной лаборатории, напичканной приборами и экранами, подчиняющимся своим правилам и программам, грязный, взъерошенный житель песков и прерий, Дерек был таким лишним и странным тут, что Неогид даже схватил его за плечо, что бы убедиться в том, что он действительно был тут.

Дерек удивленно глянул на ученого; в его больших, теплых золотистых глазах отражались пески и каньоны под палящими солнцами их планеты; Неогид, покраснев еще сильнее, потянул Дерека к себе за край куртки. Тот стал недовольно упираться, и чуть не упал.

«Ты чего?» — сердито проворчал он, слезая со стола.

Ученый закусил тонкие губы и отвернулся. Они молча посмотрели друг на друга и ярко покрасневший Неогид снова схватил Дерека за руку.

«Дерек, подожди!» — попросил он. Парень недоуменно вырвал руку и остановился у стола.

«Можно мне… Поцеловать тебя? Пожалуйста». — прошептал Неогид, опуская взгляд в пол. Дерек растерялся и ученый, решительно взяв Дерека за воротник кофты, поцеловал в сухие губы. Тот пораженно отступил на шаг. Ученый, испугавшись, что обидел парня, закрыл лицо руками, но Дерек, снова подойдя к нему, осторожно их отодвинул и сам робко поцеловал профессора. Неогид счастливо уткнулся носом ему в плечо. «Дерек…» — пробормотал он снова.

Дерек печально рассмеялся. Он подумал, что должен что-то сказать, но придумать, что именно, никак не мог и промолчал. Он не совсем понимал Неогида; он никогда не испытывал каких-либо сильных чувств, как-либо беспокоивших его; жизнь Дерека была полна более интересными вещами и приключениями, и задумываться о разных людях и каких-то там эмоциях у него не находилось времени. И потому он, вероятно, поцеловал бы в ответ любого симпатичного ему человека любого пола; любого, кто как-либо первым проявил бы к нему симпатию, и его сейчас это немного беспокоило.

Неогид, улыбаясь, снова потянул его к себе, обняв руками за шею; Дерек присел на одну из ручек кресла ученого, наклоняя голову для поцелуя; но тут что-то за грохотало в коридоре.

«Неогид, я нашел…!» — услышал Дерек голос Рика. Неогид с Дереком одновременно обернулись к дверям лаборатории; там стоял Рик с большим фиолетовым кристаллом в руках. Он растерянно уставился на них обоих; Неогид все еще обнимал парня за шею.

Рик, покраснев, разозлено крикнул — «Не буду вам мешать!» и убежал из лаборатории, оставив кристалл на тумбочке у входа.

Дерек испуганно вскочил и посмотрел на Неогида. Тот пожал плечами, нервно потирая очки о край лабораторного халата.

«Ничего страшного… Что теперь он тоже знает, да?» — тихо спросил он Дерека.

«Вероятно…» — ответил тот и, кивнув ученому, вышел в коридор.


	4. 4

Дерек дежурил у защитного поля, уныло ковыряя носком ботинка отклеившийся от пола кусочек плитки. Проходящий мимо Рик остановился около него.

«Эй, Дерек, как идут дела?» — спросил он, приветливо улыбаясь. «Неплохо…» — он схватил Рика за руку — «Ты не сердишься?» — виновато спросил он.

Тот искренне удивился. «Нет, с чего бы?»

Дерек пространно развел руками. — «Ну… Вчера… Мы с профессором… Эээ Нейтроном?..»

Рик задумчиво почесал затылок и засмеялся. «Так это правда? И ты до сих пор не помнишь, как его зовут?! Даже после того, как с ним целовался? Я просто очень удивился». Дерек смутился и ярко покраснел. Рик снова захихикал.

Позади послышался какой-то странный гул, и Рик с Дереком обернулись в сторону защитного поля. Поля не было.

«Что случилось?!» — испугался Дерек.

«Срочно, надо узнать, Неогид это сделал или нет! И если нет…» — Рик, не договорив, кинулся опрометью бежать в один из коридоров. Дерек поднял автомат и направил в пустоту, где когда-то было поле; затем медленно пошел вперед; вот он пересек черту, где когда-то была защитная стена… Ничего не произошло. Он дошел до одного из ранее закрытых коридоров. Внутри было темно, но Дереку показалось, что он видит какое-то движение. Парень испугался и отошел назад.

По залу уже бегали в панике суетясь другие люди. Прибежали Рик и Неогид.

«Как это случилось?!» — спросил профессор.

«Мы просто стояли тут и говорили, а оно хлоп, и пропало…» — сказал подошедший к ним Дерек.

«Просто так отключиться оно не может. Значит это сделал кто-то с той стороны». — Неогид пристально уставился в темный коридор. Дерек тоже посмотрел туда. Он чувствовал, что там было что-то живое… Кто-то выстрелил из темноты фиолетовым плазменным сгустком. Тот упал в пол, оставив дымящийся след.

«Подпространственники!» — воскликнул Рик, отступая назад. Дерек на всякий случай пальнул в ответ в темноту, и люди кинулись к защитным дверям, блокирующим залу.

«От куда они в башне?!» — ужаснулся Дерек. — «Разве это не наш аванпост? Как они сюда попали? И почему мы их раньше не видели?!» — он развел руками, попеременно глядя то на Рика, то на Неогида.

«Все входы в башню с той стороны были завалены песком, единственным проходом было пройти через поле отсюда. Это значит, что они прошли изнутри, через подпространство». — сказал Неогид

«Но это значит, у них в этом месте тоже есть какая-то база!» — Дерек схватил Неогида за плечи и нагнулся к его лицу. Тот, покраснев, легонько отпихнул его от себя.

«Мы не можем узнать это наверняка, но, хотя бы вторую часть башни мы отвоевать должны!» — закончил Неогид. — «Соберем людей и подготовим план».

Неогид набрал код тревоги на своей электронной перчатке и они кинулись бежать по одному из коридоров на склад, где приказал собраться профессор. Склад оказался большим, все бывшие в Белой Башне люди в нем уместились. Один из солдат выложил на столе в центре зала карту со схемой башни, и Неогид с парой бойцов стали обсуждать план захвата. Рик тронул Дерека за рукав.

«Когда мы войдем в ту половину, предлагаю прыгнуть мне в подпространство. Так мы выясним, нет ли там какой ловушки или еще других подпространственников» — шепнул он ему на ухо.

«Лучше пойти прямо сейчас! Если там будет что-то опасное, мы предупредим людей!» — возразил Дерек.

Рик задумчиво кивнул и они, опасливо оглядываясь на Неогида, выбрались со склада в коридор. Рик взял Дерека за руку и они провалились в подпространство; пока что, они были в точно таком же пустом коридоре.

Парни медленно двинусь в сторону большой залы. Дерек открыл дверь. Там был отряд размером около 10 подпространственников. Они обернулись к ним и в панике подняли бластеры.

«Стойте! Не стреляйте, мы пришли поговорить!» — закричал Рик. Дерек удивленно на него вытаращился. К его удивлению, подпространственники стрелять не стали, только окружили ребят.

«Человек. Это человек!» — шептались они, злобно глядя на Дерека. Рик на всякий случай закрыл его собой, потому что многие защелкали предохранителями бластером и стали нацеливать их на Дерека.

«Нет! Мы хотим говорить! Кто у вас главный?» — снова закричал Рик. Один и подпространственников вышел вперед.

«У нас нет того, кого люди зовут главным». — сказал он. — «В тебе есть часть нас, но ты не знаешь, какого быть нами. Нам жаль, что ты не сможешь это почувствовать… Мы — это одно. Мы все — это подпрострнство». — сказал подпрострнсвенник, подергивая длинными ушами.

«Коллективный разум?» — поразился Рик. «Зачем же вы напали на нас? Если вы — это подпрострнство, для чего вам наш мир?!» — спросил он.

Подпространственник недоуменно покачал ушами. «Нам не нужен ваш мир, это вам нужен наш».

Рик рассердился и даже взмахнул руками — «Что? Вы посылаете роботов, машины, стреляете в нас без причины, нападете… Без всяких объяснений».

Подпространтсвенник тоже слегка повысил голос. «Мы пытались объяснить вам в прошлый раз, но вы нас не послушали. Подпространство опасно для людей, наши технологии не для вашего мира, но люди все равно хотели заполучить кое-что наше… Мы не позволили им этого сделать, и люди решили сделать это силой. И им удалось. Мы хотим вернуть отнятое у нас».

Рик растерялся еще больше. «Вы решили вернуть украденную вещи лишь по прошествии сотен лет?! Вы так долго готовились, делали эти машины, что ли? Что бы устроить вторжение ради одной… Штуки?!»

Подпространственник устало покачал головой — «Мне трудно объяснять словами. Жаль, что ты лишь наполовину как мы, и не можешь общаться телепатически… Во-первых, в подпространстве время идет по другому, не так как в обычном, но это заметно лишь при длительном пребывании тут; во-вторых, та вещь — наш священный кристалл, источник колоссальной энергии, питавший почти все, что у нас было — без него мы лишились тепла, электричества, света… А тут, как видите, не особо приятно без всего этого. Мы уверены, что люди таким трудом добытый трофей бы просто не отдали, и решили сразу напасть, как обычно, вы, жители Обычного Пространства, любите делать. Мы не знаем, где именно храниться кристалл, и потому атакуем в разных местах» — сказал подпространственник.

«Но вы сами сказали, время! Прошло столько, лет уже все изменилось! Люди изменились! Никто уже, наверное, и не знает, где этот кристалл!» — возразил Рик.

Подпространственник задумался. «Люди никогда не меняются. Мы не верим».

Рик с последней надеждой вопросил — «Пожалуйста, дайте нам срок… Три земных дня. Мы найдем кристалл и вернем вам, если нет — продолжайте войну!»

Подпространственник покачал головой — «Где гарантия, что ты не врешь?» Рик задумался. Взгляд подпространнственика упал на все еще молча стоящего позади Рика Дерека.

«Оставь нам в заложниках твоего человека. Тогда это будет равноценным обменом». — сказал он, указывая на парня.

«Нет!» — всполошился Рик.

Дерек взял его за плечо и вышел вперед. «Это шанс остановить войну, Рик! Вы должны с Неогидом отыскать эту их штуковину… И затем освободить меня». Рик снова стал отказываться.

«Либо так, либо мы откроем огонь и продолжим нашу атаку прямо сейчас!» — воскликнул подпространственник.

«Хорошо… Пускай будет так». — дрожащим голосом согласился Рик. Подпространственники связали Дереку руки черной, похожей на туман веревкой и увели на другой край залы, а Рик, вывалившись из подпространтсва, опрометью бросился бежать назад.

В коридоре Рик столкнулся с группой солдат во главе с Неогидом.

«Где Дерек? Почему вы ушли и не дослушали план атаки?!» — разозлено воскликнул он.

«Срочно все отмени! Они взяли Дерека в плен и требуют кристалл». — испуганно сказал Рик.

Неогид ужаснулся — «Что?! Как так?! Как ты мог допустить…» — он гневно толкнул Рика кулаком в плечо — «Мы с солдатами немедленно освободим его».

Рик перегородил ему дорогу. «Нет, нельзя! Дерек сам сдался в плен, что бы мы прекратили войну! Если мы вернем подпространственникам за три дня их кристалл, они больше никогда не нападут на нас!»

Неогид остановился. «Что ты несешь?! Что за кристалл?» — переспросил он.

«Не знаю! Большой и супер мощный, люди украли его во время прошлой войны». — ответил Рик.

Неогид отозвал по своей рации на перчатки войска. «Я догадываюсь, о чем ты…» — пробормотал он. Резко развернувшись, он побежал назад по коридору, расстроенный Рик — за ним. Солдаты недоуменно столпились в коридоре. Всю дорогу Неогид даже не смотрел на Рика и не сказал ни слова. Они зашли в лабораторию и Неогид стал налаживать антенну, пытаясь кому-то дозвониться.

«Так что это? Кому ты звонишь?» — робко полюбопытствовал Рик.

«В главный центр изучения подпространства. Там есть один огромный, трофейный фиолетовый кристалл. Это может быть он».

Связь наконец заработала, и на том конце сигнала осведомились, что надо Неогиду. Тот рассказал, упустив момент с договорами и пленением Дерека. Точнее, совсем все перевернув и наврав, что ему нужен именно этот кристалл для постройки мощного оружия. В ответ сообщили, что тут таких кристаллов полно. Неогид пытался объяснить, какой именно ему нужен, но человек из управления так и не понял.

Ученый заволновался. «Я ни как сам не успею добраться и найти нужный кристалл в управлении… Да и кроме Башни Управления, полно еще других станций, где этот кристалл может быть… Три дня, всего три дня…» — Неогид в панике схватился за голову.

Рик решительно сжал кулаки. «Я могу быстро проскочить этот путь через подпространство!» — выпалил он.

Неогид удивленно вытаращил глаза. «Так вот оно что… Я подозревал, что в тебе есть нечто иное…» — пробормотал он.

«Да, я не совсем человек» — согласился Ричард.

«Я дам тебе карту и адреса комплексов, где может быть кристалл. Его самого ты сразу узнаешь… Его свет ярче чем весь, какой только может излучать обычный кристалл!» — воскликнул Неогид, роясь в столе и вынимая из него бумажки. Рик схватил карту и список и, махнув рукой, растворился в воздухе. Неогид обошел вокруг место где только что был Рик и почесал затылок.

Рик тем временем уже несся в темном туннеле по узнанному адресу. На первой базе было много кристаллов и приборов подпространственников, а так же куча техники и оружия по борьбе с ними, но все это явно было не то; Рик прекрасно знал все о кристаллах, и все они здесь были обычные…

Парень носился по станциям и базам, и уже потерял счет времени, когда попал на небольшую, затерянную в песках базу из конца списка. Там была всего пара кристаллов, но один из них был совсем не похож на другие три. Он был больше размером, ярче сиял, а внутри словно была заморожена часть подпространства-темная живая, клубящиеся…

Рик кинулся к смотрителю, беспорядочно суя тому бумаги Неогида. «Вот, лицензия, договор, профессору срочно нужен этот кристалл!» — Рик указал на большой. Смотритель, сонный старик, уныло пожал плечами и медленно пробормотал, что телепортирует кристалл в нужное место. Рик дал координаты и проследил, как старик включает телепорт, а затем помог тому подтащить камень к прибору и, провалившись в подпространство, побежал назад в Белую Башню.

Рик с воплем ввалился в лабораторию из подпространства, напугав ничего не подозревающего Неогида. «Через пару часов кристалл телепортируют в главную залу, он большой, я сам его бы не донес!» — завопил он и они с Неогидом, отключившим передатчик. Все два часа Рик и Неогид нервно бродили около телепорта. Неогид был зол и взволнован, а Рик был взволнован и зол, потому что был Неогид.

Наконец, с шипением и фиолетовыми искорками активировался телепорт, и оба парня замерли около него. На улице вечерело, подходил к концу третий день. Постепенно из потока частиц материализовался кусок фиолетового кристалла, крайне огромный и очень ярко сияющий.

Рик, кивнув Неогиду, провалился в подпространство. Там его сразу же окружили подпространственники, нацелив оружие.

«Мы нашли какой-то кристалл, но я не уверен тот ли это, что вам нужен. Один из вас должен спуститься со мной и посмотреть!» — испуганно воскликнул Рик.

Подпространственники заволновались. «Это ловушка!» — завопил кто-то из них.

«Тащи кристалл сюда, мы посмотрим здесь». — приказал другой.

Рик вздохнул и, вернувшись к Неогиду, пересказал слова подпространственников. Тот стукнул кулаком по стене. «Что б их всех… Ладно уж, бери кристалл, и только пусть попробуют не вернуть нам за него Дерека!»

Рик печально вздохнул, обхватил обеими руками кристалл и переместился с ним в подпространство. В этот раз подпространственники повели себя по другому; испуганно расступились перед Риком, поклонились кристаллу и затем вплотную окружили его.

«Это он, это он!» — шептали они. Тысячи сияющих фиолетовых глаз устремились на Рика. Тот на всякий случай отпрянул к стене «Так что? Освободите Дерека, оставите наш мир в покое?» — спросил Рик.

Подпространственники молча стали переглядываться, а затем сказали — «Да. Но мы хотим, что бы не ты, ни кто-то подобный больше не пересекал наших границ. Полагаю, с этим кристаллом мы сами сможем создать защитный барьер против посторонних… Но мы все равно предупреждаем.

Подпространнственники расступились и вывели вперед бледного Дерека, которого Рик подхватил под руки. Грозно сверкнув глазами, подпространственники укатили кристалл в глубь клубящейся тьмы, а Рик вывалился наружу.

«О, боже, Дерек!» — завопил Неогид, кидаясь к юноше. «Воды, принесите воды и лекарства!» — приказал Неогид одному из стоящих в коридоре охранников.

Дерек, улыбнувшись, открыл глаза и, весело похлопав Неогида по плечу, поднялся на ноги. «Да все нормально, не беспокойся… Это просто этот, как его… Побочный эффект от подпространства». — сказал он. — «Меня держали в темной комнате, как и все комнаты в подпространстве, собственно… Ее дверь закрывалась каким-то защитным полем и я не мог выйти. Что творилось за ее пределами я не знаю, не видел… Пару раз ко мне заходил кто-нибудь из подпространственников и кормил каким-то черным желе…» — задумчиво рассказал Дерек.

Охранник принес воду и аптечку; воду Дерек выпил, последняя не понадобилась. Неогид кинулся Дереку на шею. «Я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке…» — воскликнул он и поднял голову, желая поцеловать парня, но вдруг, засмущавшись, отпрянул в сторону и покосился на стоящих в зале других людей. Дерек снова улыбнулся.

«Так что теперь, сделка сработала?» — спросил он профессора.

«Полагаю, да». — все еще смущенно пробормотал Неогид, смотря в сторону.

«Они сказали, что больше никто не должен ходить из нашего пространство в их, и наоборот». — добавил стоящий все это время рядом Рик.

Дерек кивнул. «Еще некоторое время подержим оружие и отряды, и если все вправду будет в норме, объявим конец ЧП». — сообщил Неогид, поправив очки. Дерек снова кивнул. Охранники и солдаты стали расходиться. Неогид отменил тревогу.

Прошла пара дней и подпространственники и правда не проявляли больше никакой активности; Неогид звонил по станциям и базам, там говорили, что все пришло в норму и враги нигде не показывались. Еще через полторы недели Рик рискнул и попытался войти в подпространство, но ему это не удалось. Вместо привычной обволакивающей тьмы он ударился лбом о что-то твердое, фиолетовое и слабо мерцающие и сию же секунду выпал назад. Ясно было, что это обещанное защитное поле, и, по видимому, теперь все подпространство огорожено им.

Неогид отменил военное положение; обзвонили и распустили все противоподпространственные группировки. В Белой Башне стало тихо, многие залы были обесточены, склады разобраны солдатами. Сам ученый все еще сидел в своей лаборатории и ковырялся с остатками кристаллов, сохранившихся в обычном пространстве.

Дерек и Рик зашли к нему и тот приветливо улыбнувшись, оторвался от своей работы. «Мы должны вернуться, узнать, как там наш город…» — сообщил после некоторого молчания Рик.

«Что же, я понимаю… Через пару часов последний сверхзвуковой поезд пойдет в вашу сторону и заберет оставшихся на базе. Не опаздывайте на этот раз». — холодно ответил Неогид.

«А куда пойдешь ты?» — спросил Неогида Дерек. «Вернусь в свою лабораторию. Заберу от сюда остатки исследований…» — задумчиво сказал Неогид — «Моя лаборатория находиться в городе на востоке, чуть дальше вашего поселения где-то на пару кварталов пустыни». — добавил он.

Дерек обнял его. «Это ведь не далеко, да? Ты можешь заехать и к нам в гости, правда?» — забеспокоился Дерек.

Неогид рассмеялся. «Конечно! Ты так говоришь, будто я в подпространство навсегда ухожу, а не в соседний город возвращаюсь…» Дерек насупился, а затем, решительно схватив профессора за воротник лабораторного халата, стал целовать в губы; Рик покраснел и отвернулся, а польщенный Неогид схватился за плечи Дерка в ответ и от волнения чуть не повалил того на пол.

Вечером того же дня старый сверхзвуковой поезд уносил Рика и Дерека через прерии и каньоны прочь от заблокированной и опечатанной Белой Башни. У небольшого захолустного городка, где жили Рик и Дерек, они распрощались с едущим дальше Неогидом и вышли на перрон. Дерек еще раз расцеловав краснеющего и смущающегося Неогида, и поспешил догонять уже спустившегося на холм Ричарда.

С их городом оказалось все в порядке, лишь немногие дома были порушены, и сейчас восстанавливались. Жители спокойно и приветливо здоровались с прибывшими парнями и продолжали идти по своим делам, словно ничего и не произошло странного и необычного. Очевидно, правительство наплело им какую-нибудь убедительную историю, вовсе не касающуюся Темного Подпространства.

Дерек задумчиво сжал в кулаке осколок одного из фиолетовых кристаллов, подаренный Неогидом. Кристалл был теплый, и внутри него клубились темные тени. На миг Дереку показалось, что два палящих над ним солнца помутнели, тьма из кристалла наступает на него, а краски тухнут и переворачиваться в негатив; он, вздрогнув, потряс головой и видение исчезло.

Пожав плечами, парень пошел вслед за Риком по склону горы, подымая ногами песчаную пыль и весело улыбаясь двум тепло сияющим в небе солнцам.

2015


End file.
